


Fireworks

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, random and unexpected encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: The fireworks that I get to see with you are always the best





	Fireworks

Bam!   
He was looking at the colorful sparks which were illuminating the night sky. The sound of the beautiful fireworks, reaching to his ears after a few seconds. 

Bam!  
He waited to hear that The sticky summer night felt a lot hotter than normal because of the millions of people around him. 

Bam!  
He felt like he had drowned in the sea of humans and voices. 

Bam!  
Sho took a deep breath, smelling the slightly burned scent. 

Bam!  
The sparks flew around, and then succumbed to the force of gravity, they disappeared while falling. Only a bit of after image remaining at the back of Sho’s eyelids. 

Bam!   
Sho closed his eyes, finally feeling bored by it. 

“Seeing fireworks isn’t fun if we are not together,” he murmured reluctantly. Sho turned his back to the fireworks and started to walk out of the crowd. Soon, the sound of crowd eased, leaving its place to the sound of fleeting fireworks and the characteristic sound of a summer night. The mixed sound of his own steps and crickets, suppressed with the sound of fireworks from time to time, created a simple rhythm, leading Sho down from the street which seemed abandoned because of the current event. 

“Sho-kun?” 

Sho stirred on his place, not quite believing on his own ears, thinking that it must be a very bad trick of his brain which wants to see Ohno Satoshi so badly. “Oh-chan?” he dared to ask, blinking a few times with the surprise, he looked at the slim and short figure in front of him. Ohno seemed surprised too. At least I am not alone, Sho thought. 

“You also came early?” Ohno asked still slightly surprised by their sudden encounter. 

Sho nodded. “You too?” 

Ohno laughed. The sound of his melodic voice ringed around, blending with the tumultuous summer night. Sho gulped. He loved to hear that sound. Ohno took a few steps until he was right in front of him. His usually sleepy eyes seemed very awake with the sparks of warm feelings. “Let’s go,” he reached for Sho’s hand, turning him around and pulling him towards the crowd once again. Sho let him drag himself. “After all,” he started again as Sho continued to stay silent. “The fireworks that I got to see with you are always the best, Sho-kun.” 

Sho chuckled. He could hear the sound of his smile in Ohno’s words. “Hm.” He nodded. “The fireworks that I get to see with you are always the best, Satoshi.”


End file.
